The Uchiha Clan
by Wildcatz96
Summary: “NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?…” Her screaming went on. Suddenly, a man with long, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a bang covering his left eye came, his eye filled with curiosity.
1. Memory And Mystery

k… this is my FIRST fanfic EVER, so be nice about it, goddammit! anyway, in this 1, sasuke has a lil sis, and he THINKS (hence the word 'think'!) shes dead, until she comes back, duh! anyway, r&r plz!!!

**Sasuke Uchiha's Apartment, 8:45 PM **

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Why? Because today was May 18th. This was important because it was his little sister, Kiko's death-day (along with the rest of the clan). He gritted his teeth. If a certain _someone _(Itachi)hadn't decided to be an asshole and kill his entire clan, Kiko would still be alive.

-Flashback,7yrs-

_Itachi, Sasuke and Kiko sat on the back porch. Itachi and Sasuke were talking about Itachi's future. Kiko sat quietly, watching a backyard creek flow. Itachi was 13, Sasuke was 7, and Kiko was 4 at the time. Kiko had long, flowing black hair that gleamed slightly. She was wearing a green short sleeve shirt and brown pants. She was a shy, quiet girl. Also, Lobo, the ten-tailed wolf demon, possessed her. Actually, she was linked to Lobo. That meant the demon wasn't in her, she basically was Lobo. So, it couldn't be taken from her. She also had its power. So, she could morph into any living creature, and move things with her mind. But her family didn't mind. Itachi and Sasuke continued their conversation. "… Itachi-nii-san, you'll make a great police nin! How can you say that you haven't decided?" Sasuke asked. "Well… I don't know… there are a lot of jobs out there." Itachi said. Then, he turned his attention to his little sister. "Well, what do you think, Kiko?" Itachi asked her. Kiko looked up. "W-well… it's your choice, right?" Kiko said. Itachi patted his little sister on the head. She looked up at him in a confused, yet happy way…_

-End Flashback-

_Kiko…_ Sasuke thought as the seen played in his mind. Now, Sasuke was 13, Itachi was 19, and Kiko _would _be 11. Suddenly, Sasuke heard a knock on the door. "Hello? Sasuke-kun? It's me, Sakura." Sakura said through the door. "Oh, what is it Sakura? Come in." Sasuke said weakly. Sakura came in. "We've gotten a mission." Sakura said brightly.

**Middle of the Forest, 9:30 PM**

Team 7 leapt from branch. "So so, Kakashi-sensei! What's the mission? It _is _an A-rank mission, so it _must _be super cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi sighed. "We're looking for a girl. She's an amazingly powerful girl and she knows how to use _most _of her strength." Kakashi explained to his blonde 12-year-old student. "Who is this girl?" The pink haired 13-year-old kunoichi asked. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "I'd like to tell you, but I don't want to spoil the surprise for Sasuke." He said, looking at the raven-haired teen, which just gave his perverted, silver haired jonin sensei a confused look.

Oooooo… a cliffy!!! anyway, r&r plz!!! yeah yeah… I kno it sucks… but next chappy will definitely be better!!!


	2. A Family Reunion

Oi! Wildcatz96 here! Well… hope u all like this 1!!!!

-Wildcatz96-chan (yeah ima girl just incase no1 noticed)

**Middle** **of Forest,** **11:00 PM**

After what seemed like hours of jumping tree-to-tree, team 7 heard something. First, a scream, and then a shout. "ALRIGHT!!! NEW RULE FOR SHINOBIS!!! NEVA MESS WITH THE SURVIVING UCHIHA GIRL!!!" Sasuke practically jumped outta his skin when he heard that. _Neva mess with the __**Surviving Uchiha Girl**_ Sasuke felt his pulse quicken. "S-sasuke-kun…? I… I… th-thought you were the last one…?" Sakura stammered, obviously frightened by the voice from nowhere. "Theres no way…" Sasuke whispered. He knew that voice. Sure, it had changed… but… was it even possible?! "Huh? What'd you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Instead of answering Naruto, Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Yeah… its _her_. I just wanted you to figure it all out." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. Without thinking, Sasuke darted ahead through the trees. Then he came to a small clearing, with two people standing/sitting in it. Sasuke sat at the edge of the tree, and had the shock of his life.

There, against the tree, all covered in blood, was a man with a kunai in his chest, obviously dead. There, across from the man a girl that was wearing black pants (the kind that Hinata wear), wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with a sort of a white tank top with string-like straps (the kinda shirts that Anbu wear). The girl had long raven hair pulled into a pony-tail, it was like Itachi's, but the holder for it was blue, and ended just two inches above her waste, with strands going over her forehead, like Itachi's does, cooling dark blue eyes, pale skin, and the same shoes as Hinata. She was about five foot five inches. Sure it had been awhile, but Sasuke could recognize her immediately. He thought about how much more grown up she looked. She'd developed correctly in all the right places, he could see. No, he didn't mean that in a perverted way, but in a brotherly way. Then he noticed something shine. There, was a Konoha forehead protector on her head, the same way Sakura wore it. Just then Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi leapt up beside him. "Well, Sasuke-kun, is that _her_?" Sakura asked, confused as to why Sasuke ran off at such a time. "Um… Sasuke… as much as I'd _hate_ to interrupt your personal thoughts… but… WHO THE HELL IS THIS CHICK?!" Naruto asked. "My…" Sasuke began, but the words where so strange to him. "Your _what_?!_ Your what_?!" Naruto asked. "My… little sister…" Sasuke said. Sakura let out a little shriek. Naruto gaped. Kakashi smirked.

The girl heard Sakura's shriek, and looked up. Seeing 4 shinobi staring at her, she pulled out a kunai. "Who are you?!" She said in a menacing voice, her sharingan active. That snapped Sasuke back to reality. "No, wait, Kiko, its-" He was cut off. "How do you know my name?!" Kiko snapped, her tone more menacing. "No, don't worry, you probably won't believe me, but… its _me_! Sasuke-nii-san! Remember?!" He said. For a minute, everything _stopped_. Just simply _stopped_. Next thing Sasuke knew Kiko was hugging him "Oh my god! Nii-san! I can't believe its really you! How did you survive Itachi's attack?!" Kiko said. "Well… he let me live… so I could be his opponent." Sasuke said. Then he felt a warm, liquid sensation slip onto him. Kiko let go, and he saw his little sister crying. "How… did _you_ survive?" Sasuke asked in a soft tone. His sister wiped tears from her eyes. "He _thought_ he killed me, he had given me a large cut across the neck and pushed a kunai into me side… but the medical ninja squad came just in time." She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help…" She whispered. Sasuke felt shocked. "What'd you mean, you're sorry? You were 4! Its my fault." Sasuke said. Kiko looked up. There were tears in her eyes, but she still smiled. "Well, if theres 1 thing we have in common, it's that we both try to take the blame for what's our brother's fault." She said. Finally, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi jumped beside Sasuke. "Well, Miss Uchiha, we'll escort you back." Kakashi said in a friendly, yet business tone. Kiko could only nod in agreement…

YAY!!!! MY SECOND CHAPPY!!!

Inner Wildcatz96: yee-hah, no1 cares 

o can it inner-chan!

**aren't u 4getting something?**

o yeah! I'd like 2 thank the following 4 my first reviews:

Ookami xx

eragonsgirl1

BalladForDeadMemories

O and btw Ookami xx, Sasuke's little sister isn't an 'angel' but shes not a 'brat' her personality is like Anko's. She's kinda hardcore and longs 4 action.


	3. What's Wrong With Kiko?

YAY!!!!!!!!

**Argh… wut is it now?**

Hmphf well inner-chan, this is my third chappy in 2 days!!!

**Sarcastic whoop**

O who needs u any anyway! sob

Oops! I just realized I haven't put the disclaimer! Well, here it is! (hope I don't get sued)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Nor Will I Ever… sadly

**Hokage Tower, 1:30 PM**

"Well, Kiko, I have to admit you must be quite strong to have survived your older brothers attack." Tsunade said. Kiko nodded. "Yeah… I guess I _am_ pretty tough." Kiko said. "Well… you on any ninja team?" Tsunade asked. Kiko shook her head. "Sadly, no. I did get this from Iruka, but no." She said as she took off the forehead protector. It was a normal forehead protector, but instead of it being the normal blue, it was red. "Well, can she be on _our_ team, Tsunade-sama?!" Naruto asked, who thought Kiko was cute and wanted to get to know her better. "Well, this afternoon we'll give her the bell test, and if she passes, she stays, if not, it'll say something about the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said.

Kiko nodded in agreement. "What time should I meet you and where?" She asked. "Three o'clock, training ground three." Kakashi said. "K, I'll be there." Kiko said, walking out the office. Sasuke chased after her. "Hi Sasuke. 'Sup?" Kiko said simply. "''Sup?'? That's all you can say?! We haven't seen each other in 7 years and that's all you can say?! " Sasuke exploded, grasping his sister's wrist. Kiko hung her head. "…Sasuke… ever since… ever since that… that _day_… I… I always thought that… maybe we'd wake up and this would all just be a dream… a nightmare." Kiko whispered. She looked up with tears with in her eyes. "Kiko… I… I know that ever since that day our life has been hell but… we've gotta move on!" Sasuke exclaimed. He was surprised to find tears in his own eyes. Everything was quiet for a minute. Once again, Kiko hugged her brother once more. "See ya at three." She whispered as she released Sasuke and walked off. Sasuke stood there, shocked by the conversation he just had with Kiko.

**Training Ground Three, 3:00 PM**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto waited at training round three. At Last, Kiko hopped from tree. Instead of wearing the outfit she was earlier, she was wearing an orange tank top, tan shorts that came three inches above her knees, and they were tight against her skin. The only weapon hold she had on was a shuriken on the back of her shorts, but it held both shuriken and kunai.

"Alright Kiko, are you ready?" Kakashi asked. "Yep. What'd I have to do?" Kiko said. Kakashi explained the rules. "…And, I guess you should start calling me Kakashi-sensei, if you're on the team." Kakashi finished. Kiko nodded in agreement. "Got it, Kakashi-sensei." She said. "K, you ready?" Kakashi asked. Kiko reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto jumped into the trees to watch Kakashi and Kiko's Battle. "You have until tomorrow at 12:00 PM to finish this." Kakashi reminded the raven-haired 11-yr-old. "Hn." Kiko said as she jerked her head in response. "Ok, go!" Kakashi said, and with that, he disappeared. Kiko looked everywhere. Right, left, and behind. "Last place left is…" Kiko said with a smirk. Then, she punched the ground. The ground shattered, and Kakashi jumped outta it. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi had 1 clear look on their faces: Oo "Such… insane… strength…" Kakashi gasped. "Hmphf, I'm a lot stronger than you think." Kiko said with a smirk.

**10:00 PM**

The fight went on, now deep in the night. Kakashi had lifted his forehead protector and revealed his sharingan. Kiko had activated hers, too. Kakashi was nearly out of chakra, but Kiko kept going. Suddenly, Kiko disappeared, and two tree roots with a glowing yellow aura wrapped themselves around Kakashi's ankles. That was 1 outta 2 of her demon powers; moving things with her mind. Kakashi felt a shadow over him, and saw Kiko jumping down a tree with a fist full of chakra. But Kakashi couldn't move. Kiko's fist landed an inch away, so she threw normal punches at Kakashi. She hit him in the chest, then his shoulder. Kakashi couldn't move. Kiko grabbed the bell quickly. "Alright!" She said happily.

Hokage Tower, Next Morning 

"Congratulations, Kiko-san! Looks like your part of the team!" Sakura said, clapping Kiko on the back. "Thanks Sakura-san." Kiko said cheerfully. Naruto went about shouting about how awesome it would for her on the team, Kakashi talked to Tsunade about her achievement on the test, and Sasuke smirked at his sister proudly. Suddenly, Anko walked in. "Kiko Uchiha, a neighbor just called. She said theres a small problem with your dog at your house and you should go over immediately." Anko said as she walked into the office. Kiko sighed and let out an annoyed moan. "Haruko broke something _again_. Great…" She muttered under her breath. As Kiko ran past Anko, Anko got quick flashes of Orochimaru in her mind, she grabbed the curse mark on her neck and gasped in pain and surprise. "Anko! What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. "Nothing… not with me… but… that girl… theres something wrong with her…" Anko said.

YAY!!!!!!! THIS CLIFFYS GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!

Keep reading!!!

- Wildcatz96-chan


	4. Sasuke's Horror

K, this is the continued chappy 3!

**Hokage Tower, Same Time as Last Chapter**

They all stood, staring at Anko. "Yeah… that image of Orochimaru is still fresh on my mark, so I can re-show it so we can all see…" Anko said. She threw up some seals. "Ninja art! Memory replay jutsu!" She called. Suddenly, they all found themselves in an empty room. In the room where two other people. Orochimaru, and a nine-year-old Kiko. Kiko was kneeling in front of Orochimaru. "…Alright, Kiko, our mission is to steal the sealing scroll from Nizukage. Understand?" Orochimaru said. Kiko nodded. "Um… Orochimaru-sama… I… I was wondering… you see… Itachi was spotted in Sunagakure… I was wondering if… we could… try to… catch him… and… I know you're after his power… and you've made me so much stronger…?" Kiko asked nervously. Orochimaru smirked. "You know, little Kiko, I think that's not such a bad idea…" Orochimaru said. "R-really?!" Kiko gasped. "Yes… but I think this would be a great _solo _mission for you." Orochimaru said as he leaned over towards Kiko. Slowly, Orochimaru opened his mouth. "Orochimaru-sama…?" Kiko asked. Orochimaru sunk his fangs into the flesh on the back of little Kiko's neck. She gasped in pain and grabbed the back of her neck. "Orochimaru-sama! Why did you-?!" She began, but Orochimaru cut her off. "I want you to spend a little time on your own," He said. Then he smirked. "That is, if you survive with the curse mark. It feeds of your chakra, your energy, your _life_, little Kiko." Orochimaru said as he left, leaving Kiko alone, rolling on the floor, screaming in pain. "NO! This _can't _be happening! It's impossible!" Kiko screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why?! Why Orochimaru-sama?! After all I've done to respect you?! I've spent five years obeying your commands!" Kiko cried. Sasuke couldn't take it. Seeing his defenseless little sister in such pain… it made him sick. But, he watched anyway. Kiko was lying on here back now, wincing in pain, gritting her teeth, and tears rolling down here cheeks. "No…" She whispered before falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

Suddenly, they found themselves back in the office. Sasuke was drenched in sweat. He just couldn't bear to see Kiko in pain. He tried to breath in. Then he realized his heart was racing and hi breaths were sharp, harsh gasps. He felt so strange. _It's your brotherly instincts… _He realized. So _this _was a 'big brother's worst nightmare'. It was horrid. It was such an indescribable feeling. A mixture of rage, anger, hatred, sadness, fear, and other horrors. He sighed as he tried to snap himself back to reality.

Yeah…I kno its REALLY short. But if ur wunderin where I got the whole 'brother instinct' thing, my big bro told me that's wut he felt like when I collapsed at a party for no reason. 9dont worry, im ok now... i think)


	5. 3 Men, 3 Betrayals, & 11 Years

5th chappy!!! Whoop whoop!!!!

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Anko, Kakashi, and Tsunade stared at the floor in shock. Suddenly, Kiko walked in. "Hi, sorry about that, my dogs a bit of nuisance." Kiko said plainly. Everyone's head snapped up. Kiko saw everybody looking at her. "Um… everything okay…?" She asked. Sasuke was the first to speak. "Kiko, tell us how you got Orochimaru-**sama**'s curse mark." He demanded. He added the 'sama' as if to say 'what the _hell_ is with that!?'. Kiko looked as though someone had hit her in the stomach with the fist full of chakra. She took a step back. "I-I th-think I-I'm g-gonna g-go ch-check o-on H-haruko t-to s-see I-if h-he's h-hungry…" She stammered, turning for the door. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Kiko, tell us _now_." He demanded. She closed her eyes. "Fine…" She muttered…

-Flashback/Explanation-

I walked three inches out of the hospital room door, then I heard whispering. "… Yes, she was the only survivor." "Poor girl, her own older brother, Itachi, killed the clan…" I couldn't bear to hear more. I turned around and went back into the hospital room. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Uchiha amulet. It didn't look like much, but it was a family heirloom. It was metallic, jade color cylinder attached to a plain old rope. I slung it over my neck, walked over to the window, opened it, and looked down. Only ten feet. Good. I jumped out, and surprisingly, landed on my feet. I looked ahead. Just forest, so I took of.

After such awhile of running, I collapsed to my knees, panting. Suddenly, a figure jumped down from a tree. I looked up. There, right in front of me, was a white-skinned man, with snake like eyes. I gasped. "Don't worry, little girl. I was watching you when you ran from the hospital." He said. "W-who are you?" I whispered. "My name is Orochimaru. I've come to help you. I can make you stronger. I'll help you avenge your clan." He said, smirking at me. He held out his hand. I couldn't help it. I nodded…

-End-

Kiko shuddered. "That's part two outta 3 of my life of betrayals." She said. Sasuke looked up. "Part 2 outta 3?" He asked. "I know about Itachi, and Orochimaru, but, who else?" He asked. Kiko shut her eyes and shuddered. "Deidara, before he was a member of the Akatsuki. When I ran away from Orochimaru, he found me. When I was ten, he gave the Kuretaika (clay expert) curse mark on my right shoulder, and abandoned me." She said. She slipped her right hand onto the back of her neck to the left, where the Snake curse seal rested. Then, she untied a wide, blue ribbon tied on her right shoulder, revealing the black Japanese symbol for 'art'. She placed her left hand over it. Anko put a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "I went through the same thing with Orochimaru." Anko said. "But how did you end up with Deidara?" She added. Kiko shook her head. "I can't bear to explain it, but I'll use the memory replay jutsu." Kiko said as she began throwing up hand signs. "Ninja art, memory replay jutsu!" She called. Suddenly they were in a forest, the sun shining brightly down throw the trees, creating a soft green light. To Sasuke, it was an amazingly peaceful place. But Kiko wished she were anywhere but here. Then, they noticed an 8-year-old Kiko, lying on the ground. Her eyes were open, her pupils small in shock. Sasuke felt that horrific feeling again. Little Kiko's eyes suddenly snapped close and she grabbed the back of her neck, screamed in pain, and rolled on the ground. "NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?…" Her screaming went on. Suddenly, a man with long, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a bang covering his left eye, dressed in black t-shirt, black pants, and an Iwagakure forehead protector with a line through it, and a jonin vest jumped on a tree branch near Kiko. His eyes were filled with curiosity. Then, he jumped down from the tree, and quickly and silently, he knocked her out, lifted the shaking body in his arms, and jumped of. Sasuke clutched his fists at his sides. What had he done to her over the two years she was with him? Suddenly, every thing went black. Then they ended up in a medium sized room. Kiko was lying on a bed, still asleep. Deidara was taking her temperature. Then he frowned. "Okay, she'll probably be alright. Wonder what caused her so much pain, un." He said to himself. He walked over to a mini-fridge and pulled out an ice pack. He walked back to Kiko and placed it on her forehead. Kiko shifted and moaned in her sleep. Deidara smirked and brushed some strands on hair out of her face. "She's kinda cute, yeah…" He whispered. Sasuke winced as he saw Deidara's smile. Slowly, Kiko's eyes flickered open. She lifted her self quickly. Before she could speak, Deidara said, "I'm Deidara, I rescued you, un. Wanna tell me why you were in the forest all alone, yeah?" Kiko looked surprised. Then, she looked upset. "Or-orochimau-sama… he… he gave me the curse mark… he… he said I'll never survive with it…" She said, sounding like she was about to cry. Deidara put a comforting hand on her head. "Orochimaru, huh? I've heard of him. He's well known for such betrayals, un." He said. "But… why would he do this? I've served him since I was four… so obediently… he… he was the only person who would except me after nii-san…" She whispered. Deidara looked at her with concern. "Who was your brother, yeah?" He asked. "Itachi Uchiha." Kiko said. "Hm. I see. I guess you should stay with me, un." He said. Then he put his hand on her forehead, under the strands of hair. "Hm, your temperatures going up. I suggest you get some sleep. We'll talk later, un." He said. Kiko nodded sleepily as Deidara added pressure to her forehead, gently pushing her down on the bed. "Thank you… Deidara …" She whispered sleepily as she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side. "Welcome, Kiko." Deidara said softly, walking out the door. Then, they all reappeared in Tsunade's office. "That's how it started." Kiko said, shaking a little less. "Wow… I feel so bad for you, Kiko-san." Naruto sighed. "I'm… I'm going home." Kiko said shakily. But that wasn't were she was really planning to go…

do i really need ta say it?


	6. Itachi vs Kiko

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own Kiko Uchiha

"Talking"

Thinking 

Stuff

Forest, 10:00 AM

Kiko jumped from tree to tree. **This presence… There's no mistaking it! **She thought. Of course, many would think she was talking about the curse mark or the Kuretaika seal. But, neither where burning. The feeling she was experiencing was full-out hatred. It was Itachi. Kiko clenched her fists at both her sides. But, she also felt a bit of fear. She wasn't afraid of Itachi, she was afraid of if she'd gotten strong enough to fight him.

**No! I will not give up against him! **Kiko thought angrily as she jumped from the last tree limb. She found herself on concrete, in between a railing into a lake. She felt it. Itachi was coming. She aimlessly walked down the path, somehow knowing it would lead her to him. At last, she saw a figure coming towards her. It was dressed in a large black cloak with red clouds, wearing a straw hat with white strips coming down it. When they were three feet away from each other, they stopped. Oh yeah, it was Itachi. Kiko saw sharingan eyes under his hat. But Itachi didn't know it was Kiko, because he thought she was dead. "You're not from around here, are you?" She said loudly. The man took of his hat, and dropped it on the ground. "Damn it, how many times do I have go through a fight when I come here?" The man muttered. Yup, it was Itachi. Kiko smirked. "You don't recognize me, _nii-san_?" She said. She added the 'nii-san' for effect. And it worked. Itachi looked up in shock. "I killed you!" He hissed. Kiko held up a kunai in defense and activated her sharingan. "Correction, you _almost _killed me." She said. Then they began to fight.

Itachi punched. Kiko dodged. Kiko kicked. Itachi dodged. "Time to stop playing around. Lets do this the way our ancestors did." Itachi said. Kiko knew what he was talking about. The Hyugas, their ancestors, had passed on the gentle fist technique in their sharingan. Kiko jerked her head in agreement. Then, she pushed her hand towards him, which he dodged. Then he threw one towards her shoulder and it hit. She felt the impact. Itachi smirked. "One chakra point out of sixty four. I wonder how long you'll last." He sneered. Kiko's hand shot out at Itachi's chest. Missed! Itachi hit her in the hip. Without hesitation, he shot her stomach. She was thrown into the air and blew against the cold concrete (a/n: just picture Tenten vs Temari in the chunin exams). Now, not only was her hip bruised and battered, shoulder practically immobile, and stomach caving in, but her back was so sore. "You're weak. Give up and your death will be quick and painless." Itachi said. As a response, Kiko pushed herself up. She forced her body into a stance, proving she wasn't gonna give up. So, Itachi and Kiko restarted their battle. Itachi dodging and not getting hit, Kiko dodging but still getting hit. After five minutes, Itachi had 13 out of 64 chakra points blocked and Kiko had 63 out of 64 chakra points blocked. Kiko's breath was coming out in heavy, hard, harsh gasps, and her knees were trembling. She continued. Finally, Itachi found his opening. Kiko's chest. He shot his hand forward.

"Uh!" Kiko gasped. Her heart had been hit. The blood from her mouth dripped onto Itachi's hand. He smiled. "Funny how a few words turn into death." The said. "Not so fast!" Another voice shouted. Itachi turned around to see a thirteen-year-old Hyuga, A mighty stupid looking jonin, a thirteen-year-old weapon mistress, and an equally stupid looking twelve-year-old. Itachi smirked to see Neji Hyuga.

-Flashback, 7 years-

Fugaku, Mikito, Itachi, and other Uchiha clan members sat in the meeting room. Fugaku looked a bit upset. "Alright, it's settled then. On Kiko's seventeenth birthday, she will marry Neji Hyuga. He may not be of the Uchiha clan nor the head family, but his strong kekkei genkai will make sure that there will be no more people like Kiko. She is… to weak for the Uchiha clan." He finished.

-End-

"Neji Hyuga. What a surprise." Itachi said. He took his hand of semiconscious Kiko, and hit her again in the chest. This time, she was thrown into the air and hit tree. Neji and Kiko had always known they were gonna get married. . Neji's eyes darkened. "You'll pay." He said.


	7. Whoop Whoop Contest!

OK PEOPLE!!!! IM GONNA HAVE A CONTEST FOR CHAPTER 7!!!

now, _**U**_ decide what happens in the next chappie! Just send me message or comment!


End file.
